club_penguin_armiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers of Club Penguin
The Avengers of Club Penguin was created by Nodear on June 21, 2008. History Generation One The Club Penguin Avengers were first formed on June 21, 2008. It was simply a small team of various leaders from other armies that would meet at times when an army need assistance. The group never had any events nor did they have another post aside from the first. Generation Two On December 17, 2012, the Avengers of CP resurfaced after four years, this time as an army. It was a team involving Jorsnape, Joeymaster, Reece, Captain Orange, Domfantastic, and possibly Alexa. The army never had any events and most likely died. On March 7, 2014, Jorsnape posted about a SWAT giveaway. No news other than that ever occurred again. Generation Three On December 23, 2014, Baby Flor posted a post spamming AVENGERS OF CP on the Dark Troops website after spamming DARK TROOPS OF CP in a different post. Later that day, the Dark Troops was remade. A few months later, on May 9, 2015, Baby Flor posted yet again, saying Hello World. Most likely referring to the creation of Avengers of CP. Baby Flor had been planning on the start of the Avengers for months. On May 23, 2015, Baby Flor finally opened the Avengers of Club Penguin. This time using the Army of Great Penguins' website. Following this, Baby Flor opened two chats, abandoning the first. Following this, Zero, an Avengers leader, "couped" Baby Flor and "started" his own Avengers. After Zero couped Baby Flor, he started a "rebellion" with Chuckisthe2 and Fallen. After the Avengers came back to peace. Zero declared Chuckisthe2, Fallen, and himself as the official founders while he marked Baby Flor as the original creator. Avengers vs. Pink Ninjas War Redstar, an Avenger leader, declared war on the Pink Ninjas on May 29, 2015. A few days later, on May 31, 2015, the Avengers called off the war, calling Redstar's actions immature. Pink Ninjas End War With Avengers - SMAP SWAT & Marines vs. Avengers & Water Ninjas War Almost a few days after the events of the previous war, a post was made on the Avengers' website stating that Marine troops came to the Avengers' chat looking to stir up drama and steal troops. The Avengers' also announced invasions on the post. A few days later, the Marines responded by saying that the Avengers were using images of Marine leaders being sarcastic.Growing Tensions Between SWAT and Marines - SMAP Later, SWAT joined forces with the Marines, while the Water Ninjas began assisting the Avengers in the war. SWAT soon left the war and gave the Avengers threes servers. The reason for leaving the war was because of the Marines being disrespectful to SWAT. The Marines responded by blaming SWAT.SWAT Leave War With Avengers; Problems with Marines - SMAP The Avengers entered a state of lockdown on June 6, 2015. The war eventually disappeared. Sources & References External Links *New Gen 3 Website *First Gen 3 Website *Gen 2 Website *Gen 1 Website *New Gen 3 Chat *First Gen 3 Chat Category:Living Armies